


Euphoria

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Studying, could be either of those really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: Peko is worried that Fuyuhiko is overworking himself. Fuyuhiko has similar concerns about her.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> The third of three shipping ficlets written and posted for Fuyuhiko's birthday. Enjoy.

It was an average Thursday afternoon at Hope's Peak Academy, and Peko had managed to complete all of her homework by about 5:00 – only about an hour and a half after classes had finished. It typically took her at least an hour longer, but she'd only been assigned two math worksheets, and they were both quite easy. She was usually very diligent with her homework and completed it the day it was assigned, leaving her with plenty of time to train in the dojo afterwards – and, more importantly, to attend to her young master's needs.

While Fuyuhiko was equally as studious as Peko, he tended to struggle a little more with certain subjects, especially math. It wasn't uncommon for him to text Peko with a request to come over and help him out. Peko hadn't received any texts from him regarding homework that day, but she half-expected him to contact her at any moment. Since she'd finished her own homework early, she decided to head over to Fuyuhiko's dorm to check up on him and help him out if needed.

She knocked on his door with a distinctive rhythm he knew she always used. Even though he'd started to befriend some of their classmates, he was still touchy about anyone other than Peko or Natsumi entering his dorm room.

"Come in," he called.

Peko let herself in. Her gaze immediately drifted over to Fuyuhiko's desk, where he lay slumped over an open textbook. Her brow creased with concern. She was at his side in an instant. "Young Master, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Fuyuhiko mumbled without looking up. "Fine, everything's fine."

Peko frowned. "It does not sound like everything is fine. You sound terribly fatigued. Have you had enough sleep last night?"

"'Course I did." He finally looked up and met Peko's worried gaze. The fire in his eyes was gone, and he looked as though he was ready for bed, even though lights-out was several hours away.

"It looks like you have been overworking yourself again," said Peko. "I am aware that we have needed to attend to more duties regarding the clan than usual. I believe it's time that you take a break from your studies."

"But–"

"The math homework we were assigned today is due on Monday, so you may complete it over the weekend."

Fuyuhiko sighed, defeated. "Fine. I guess I can afford to take the afternoon off. But I want you to take some time off, too."

"Are you sure about this, Young Master? It is my duty to protect you-"

Fuyuhiko cut her off. "I know. But you deserve to have some time to yourself, too." He averted his gaze. Maybe it was just Peko's imagination, but she was sure that his cheeks were slightly pinker than usual. "I… I appreciate everything you do for me, Peko. But I want you to be happy. Go make some friends and shit. You deserve that."

"Are you… sure about this, Young Master?" Peko asked again, becoming increasingly uncertain.

When Fuyuhiko met her gaze again, there was a softness in his eyes that Peko hadn't seen for a very long time. He looked uncharacteristically gentle. Peko felt her cheeks grow warm. "Yeah," he replied. "And maybe this weekend we could go to the animal shelter or somethin'. Y'know, just to get out for awhile. Be more like normal kids and do shit together without worryin' about the clan or school or any of that shit."

Peko allowed herself a small smile. "Are you asking me out on a date, Young Master?"

Now Fuyuhiko was  _ definitely  _ blushing. "N-no! I-I mean… if you wanna look at it that way… i-if you're okay with it…"

"Then I will go out with you, if that is what you wish for me to do," said Peko.

"If that's what  _ you  _ wanna do," Fuyuhiko corrected. "This isn't an order, Peko. You don't gotta go out with me if you don't wanna."

Peko thought about it for a moment. Once her mind was set, she gave Fuyuhiko a full smile and gently took his hand into hers. "I want to go out with you, Young Master."

Fuyuhiko returned the smile, his face lighting up like the sun on a cloudy day, and Peko's heart soared.


End file.
